


And it is hot (hot hot)

by thereisnocowboyemoji



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a pussy, Connor loves his dumb gay human, Established Relationship, Hank loves his dumb gay robot, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex Toys, and such words are used, it's all consensual, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnocowboyemoji/pseuds/thereisnocowboyemoji
Summary: Despite the toys, Connor only wants Hank's dick.It's the only way he can come.





	And it is hot (hot hot)

**Author's Note:**

> God I am so sorry this is so terrible lmao

"Connor, really?"

The android in question bit his lip, his already blue-tinted cheeks turning a deeper shade, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Hank, please, I'm-"

"Is the vibrator in your pussy not enough?" Hank heaved a put-upon sigh, not even bothering to pause his tv show as he nodded Connor forward, pulling the android to lean against his side. Connor's hands automatically found one of Hank's thighs and he squeezed, metal fingers dipping into the soft and meaty flesh. Hank pushes Connor's head down so it rested against his shoulder and he could feel the hot breaths and whines that he was working out of Connor. "It's up as high as it can go and you're still not happy with it. Christ, you're gonna fucking kill me, kid. That thing wasn't cheap." 

Connor only whined as Hank's big hand teased light touches on his thigh. Since the android was devoid of any clothes save for one of Hank's old T-Shirts with a slogan for an old video game that the lieutenant claimed was one of his guilty pleasures, Hank had absolutely no trouble at all in moving his hand higher and higher until he reached the warm folds of Connor's cunt.

"I'll get you off one more time if you promise not to interrupt my show this time. Capeesh?" 

Connor nodded, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut and Hank knew he was too far gone to really register Hank's words. 

"I'm serious, Connor. You get louder than the TV and I'm stopping."

"Yes, Hank, I'll be quiet, I prom-ah!" Hank smirked, shoving two fingers in his hole alongside the vibrator that was still on and holy shit, Connor really was desperate, huh?

"That ain't quiet, sweetheart." Hank moved his fingers, feeling around Connor's wet walls, scissoring him and stretching him even though he didn't need it, was already as loose as fucking change. 

Connor whined, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth to try and keep quiet but Hank knew that wasn't going to be enough, it never was. Instead, Hank took the hand that wasn't gripping his thigh and pulled it up to Connor's mouth, tracing his lips with it before shoving them in. "Suck on those for me. Maybe that will keep you quiet."

And oh, for once Connor fucking listened. He started sucking on his own fingers as if they were a dick, sucking on them like his life depended on it. He coated them with his spit as he ran his tongue over the two fingers, tongue darting out between them. He bit them every time Hank gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers but after the first few seconds it seemed like Hank had lost any interest in even pretending like he was going to fuck Connor.

The android opened his eyes, trying to roll his hips down on Hank's fingers and he groaned in relief when Hank didn't stop him, didn't pull away and tell him to 'sit still like a good boy'. He caught Hank with a remote in his free hand, flipping through the channels, a bored expression on his face. Connor went to open his mouth to say something, he didn't know what, but he was cut off as Hank added a third finger. He thrusted his three fingers in Connor for a bit before adding a fourth and Connor couldn't help it, he moaned, loud and wanton and he wasn't even sorry. 

"Hank, please, I want you to fuck me." The pretense of Hank watching any TV completely gone, Connor's hand clasped around Hank's wrist that was connected to the hand inside him. He held Hank in place, pushing him deeper inside himself as he started thrusting on his own, riding Hank's hand. "I'm so fucking wet for you, please. Please, Hank, I want..ah, hn. I can't..-" 

Tears welled up in Connor's eyes and Hank had the audacity to smirk. 

"Shh, baby." Hank crooked his fingers inside Connor just like he knew he liked. Hitting the sweet spot inside of him, he held his fingers there, letting Connor fuck himself on his hand. "You're doing just fine without me."

Connor looked at Hank, the older man's eyes blazing and wild and Connor whimpered. Hank could be so cruel sometimes. 

"It's not enough, please. I want your dick inside me, you always fill me up so nice, so..so lovely, and I'm always so full." 

Connor's hips started moving faster, chasing the heat that was burning in his gut but he already knew he couldn't come alone, couldn't come without Hank inside him.

"Hank, c'mon. You know I can't come like this, it's..oh..fuck, I. It's not enough."

And well..Hank always was a weak man for a pretty android begging for him. Well..maybe not always. But in this case, he definitely was. In the blink of an eye he had the vibrator out and thrown somewhere on the floor. Connor was straddling his lap and the head of Hank's dick was pressing against the android's entrance. 

"Hank, sir, please-" Hank's hands gripped Connor's waist and yanked him down, filling him up to the hilt in one deep thrust. 

"God, you're my favorite thing to wet my dick, Connor. Your pussy always feels so fucking good around me." Hank teased. He leaned forward, kissing and biting along Connor's jaw as the android honest to god sobbed.

"Oh, s-so good. Always so good, Hank. I love you, I." Hank thrust, hard at the exact same moment he bit down on the synthetic skin of Connor's collarbone. "Ah! Hank, fuck, I'm gonna-"

"No, no, sweetheart. You make me come first, got it?" Hank fisted a hand into Connor's hair, pulling him back just far enough so he could see into his eyes. "You make me come and I'll treat you real nice, deal?"

Connor gave a jerky nod in response.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
